The Trial of Ronald Weasley vs Himself
by Miss EJ
Summary: While unconscious in the hospital wing on his 17th birthday, Ron is forced into a trial with his Conscience. HBP spoilers RHr shippernessfluff
1. Prologue

**The Trial of Ronald Weasley vs. Himself**

Author: EJ

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor anything related to the Pottervers.

MAJOR SPOILORS for HPB!

Summary: While unconscious in the hospital wing, Ron is forced into a trail with his Conscience.

Prologue

He felt as if he had just been run over by a Hippogriff; Ronald Weasley found himself lying on his back in the snow. "How did I get here" he thought to himself.

"Ron!" a voice shouted, interrupting his thoughts. Hermione Granger came running towards him. "Are you alright?" she asked as she helped him to his feet.

"I think so." he said as he stood up, "What happened?"

Hermione giggled "Fred just hit you in the face with that huge snowball. Don't you remember?"

"Snowball?"

"Yes, a snowball," She began to brush him off. "it was a pretty nasty hit. Are you sure you're all right?" She looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

Ron blushed as Hermione brushed the snow from his face with her mitten, "I'm fine." he croaked.

Ron stared into her eyes. He had never noticed before how pretty her eyes were, like pools of chocolate. Hermione redden under his gaze. He slowly bent down to kiss her.

"_I DON'T THINK SO CASANOVA!" _a voice boomed over head and Ron felt himself being pulled backward.

End prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ron fell back with a thud. Standing quickly to his feet, he realised he was no longer on the Hogwarts' grounds, or in his outdoor clothing. He stood in his school robes in a white room with a large mirror.

"What in bloody Hell just happened? Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"Ronald Weasley, we are inside your mind." a girl's voice rang through the air. The sound of foot steps approaching came from behind him.

Ron whipped around to see a petit blond girl with wide blue eyes.

His eyes widened in surprise, "Luna?"

The blond girl stood before him not wearing her usual school robes or cork earrings. Instead, she wore robes made of midnight blue with a pocket watch hanging from her silver belt.

She shook her head, "I am your Conscience."

"You look like Luna to me."

The girl let out an exasperated sigh, "Luna Lovegood seems to be the image you have given me. Don't ask me why, this is your dream."

"Fair enough," Ron nodded, muttering to himself. "Luna is my Conscience; weirder things have happened, I suppose. Can't think of anything up top of my head –"

"If you don't mind, we do have a schedule to keep up." she interrupted. "Please sit down."

Confused, Ron asked, "Where am I supposed to sit?"

With a wave of her hand the white room shimmered away, replacing it with the Gryffindor common room; Luna still standing beside the mirror. "Please sit down," she repeated.

Ron fell down in shock onto the soft couch. Luna took the plush chair across from him. Luna looked at the confused red head. "What is last thing you remember?"

Ron's ears turned a bright shade of pink, "I was outside. Hermione…"

"No, that wasn't real. That was a dream. Before that, before you found yourself outdoors."

Ron frowned in concentration, "It was my birthday…"

Luna smiled, "That's right. What happened?"

"I remember opening gifts," Ron's eyes widened as he saw the scene play out on what should have been the mirrors reflection.

"Ignore the mirror, Ronald. Concentrate!"

"Sorry, right. I remember eating a Cauldron Cake. I remember it tasted funny." all of a sudden the boy blanched, "Harry! He tried to poison me! I remember he gave me those cakes! I'm going to kill!-"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Of course Harry did not try to poison you! You ate cakes off the floor assuming that Harry had given them to you. Jeesh! Now quit jumping to conclusions. What happened next?"

"It's kind of fuzzy. All I can remember is the name Romilda Vane. And Harry taking me down to Slughorn's. Isn't she that girl who's been following Harry around?" A look of terror spread across Ron's face as another memory resurfaced, "oh… no!"

"What is it?" she asked, "You remember something else?"

Ron nodded slowly, "I remember pushing back Lavender trying to get to that Vane girl" covering his face with his hands, "She's is going to kill me."

Luna's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "That should be the least of your problems. What you should be worried about is who ACTUALLY tried to kill you."

"What? Kill!" Ron looked up at Luna in horror, "I'm…am I…am I dead?"

"Oh no! Of course not." Luna rushed over to comfort him.

"Where am I then?"

"I told you; we are inside your mind-"

Ron cut her off, "No, I mean where am _I_? My body?"

The girl waved her hand to the mirror, "You are currently in the infirmary at Hogwarts"

In the mirror Ron could see _himself_ lying unconscious in the hospital bed. He stood to get a better look. Beside him sat, "Hermione," he whispered, touching the glass, cool under his finger tips.

Luna looking at the pocket watch, "Right on schedule!" and snapping the watch shut, began pushing Ron forward, "Okay Mr. Weasley, it is time for your trial."

With that, Ron fell through the looking glass.

End chapter 1


End file.
